


Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Antigravityshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colress and his research team get their hands on Kyurem, but it's not the only thing the Doctor can offer to his employer. Antigravityshipping, in Ghetsis' voice. No particular warnings except hot gay action and miserable attempts at plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

The news I've been waiting for so long have finally come yesterday in the afternoon: the second trip to Giant Chasm had successfully captured Kyurem. 

A young male grunt and an intern at the lab, a willowy man named Pavo led me to an elevator. It took us down to a spacious hangar, occupied largely by unused laboratory equipment, the fuctioning machinery was settled down to keep track of the main course: a monstrous Ice dragon, staring at us with its yellow eyes and growling warily. Saliva dribbled out of Kyurem's maw and having frozen on instant upon the contact with the frigid aura it exuded, hung from its jaw in the shape of small, blunt icicles.

I congratulated the young man and stood in front of the spacious, glass pen in a shape of a cube, which confined Kyurem, its legs and neck pinned to the ground with tough bands, linked to threads of enormous chain clad in rubbery coating. The chains were not too long, but long enough to allow it to tread a couple of steps in either direction or move its head slightly. The upper edges of the walls were laced with vent holes, exuding frigid gusts; the main unit of an air conditioning device was installed on the rear wall, an exhaust pipe running into a wall outside of the cube and then outside of the entire building. I looked deep into Kyurem's eyes, glittering with sheer power and frightening thirst for blood.

I walked up to Pavo and pecked the ground with my cane, trying to gain focus. I placed my hand on the cup of his shoulder and I ushered him to the exit, utterly pleased with what have I just seen. 

''Marvelous. Simply marvelous. I am deeply impressed...I may have had doubts about you all, but well, to err is human. You can expect a high reward, but only as soon as—''

A couple of loud thuds, accompanied by desperate screeches pinned our attention as Pavo opened his mouth, trying to figure out a response to my praises. We looked around at almost the same time; it was Kyurem, that having struggled itself free from the shackles that kept it from engaging into any unpredicted activity, now bashed its head against the walls and fired random Dragon Pulses, visibly in attempt of breaking out. The glass seemed attack proof, but I wasn't sure for how long- and Pavo wasn't either.

''What? You hadn't sedated it?! ''

''We did—it must have worn off already'' the intern's face froze in terror. He quickly reached onto a pokeball from his pocket and called out a Patrat; the Pokemon began to tremble as hard as its trainer as soon as it gained the slightest idea of the situation. 

''Don't make more of a moron out of yourself than you actually are and and withdraw this afternoon snack of a Pokemon—'' I sneered upon the pathetic display of self defense the grunt exhibited. Well, he may have been Colress' apprentice but still, he was but a grunt. How was he supposed to be allowed to wield a Pokemon any stronger?

''I think I sh-we should call for Doctor Colress-'' 

''Do it, then'' I shouted, as the kid ran to the side and began to meddle with his cross transceiver with shaking hands. I instinctively grabbed on my belt and onto the Poke ball my Hydreigon rested in, ready to fight the vicious beast if it succeeds in its efforts.

''Boy, did you-''

''Yes, I did- holy shit, it's about to break-'' Pavo shrieked, pointing his finger at the crack in the glass wall, further gaining on size as Kyurem tirelessly smashed its head against it. I called Hydreigon out; he flied up and let out a piercing roar to raise his spirit up. Let it be.

As Hydreigon began to build up his own Dragon Pulse, I've heard the sound of the door opening and fast paced steps clicking on the stone floor. ''Pavo, get out of here, quick- Lord, please, stand aside and withdraw Hydreigon-'' 

It was Colress, who just appeared, accompanied by his Magnezone. The young grunt was defiant and begged the Doctor to let him stay, but had to give up under a threat of being fired.

Colress recklessly ran over to the cubicle with a furious, thrashing dragon inside and opened a small aperture, ducking quickly from the attack the pokemon fired at him. His hands shook and a drop of sweat ran down his temple, but he tried his best to keep professionally calm about the whole calamity.

''Magnezone, use Barrier—''

After covering himself in a veil of psychic barrier, he fished out a gunlike appliance out of the pocket of his coat, tipped with a thick needle. As it fired, the needle shot out and sunk into Kyurem's hide, wringing a fierce roar out of its throat. The needle was linked with a thin pipe with a syringe on the end of the appliance, filled with a silky, mauve fluid. Having set it up, he approached the enclosure carefully and injected the contents of the syringe, which quickly ran down the pipe and elicited a shriek out of the pokemon. It shook its head fiercely and kicked the air with the leg exposed to the drug a few times, before finally giving in. Kyurem slumped wearily onto its bottom and flopped its head down, drifting away on the waves of profound sleep.

The next couple minutes seemed like an eternity.

''What the actual fu-what was that''

''Tranquilizer shot,'' Colress snapped, ''three parts condensed, undiluted Musharna smoke to one part sedative. Potent enough to make just a drop smeared across a scratched skin put you to sleep for a week. Did you have any better idea, by chance? This Pokemon could reduce this entire building to shambles with little effort. While it's sedated, I will fix the bonds and install this pulsometer anklet.''

Colress quickly went on to the readjustments. The drug was in fact strong, strong enough to render these seven hundred pounds of a legendary dragon indifferent to any kind of work done around it. Kyurem slept soundly, giving in to the Doctor's efforts, as he entered the enclosure, fastened the shackles back on and clipped on the said anklet. As soon as it was turned on, it sent information to the monitors suspended above. The data included Kyurem's heartbeat, blood pressure, body temperature and other parameters only Colress could be one hundred percent sure what they meant and how they applied to the Pokemon.

''All done'' he exhaled, taking off the latex gloves, curling them into a ball and stuffing them into one of his pockets, before replacing them with softer, white cotton ones. ''I'm going to stay in here for a couple of days, in case any...accidents like that occur. '' He bowed his head slightly and headed himself to the exit. I quickly followed in his steps and grabbed him firmly by his arm. 

''I didn't say 'leave', Doctor. Where are your manners?'' I then clutched at his shoulders, forcefully turning him around to face me. 

''Excuse me, Lord--I'm sort of in a hurry—'' he stammered, his face displaying an awkward expression.

''I don't think so.''

I took off Colress' gloves and carefully examined his hands. Long, spindly fingers with pronounced knuckles stemmed from wide framed palms; the skin, parched and rather unpleasant to touch, sported scabs, crumples and occasional lesions of undetermined origin. My thumbs stuttered as I ran them over the younger man's ones, finally letting go of them. 

I then walked away a couple of steps, and let my eyes rest on the monitors, ceaselessly providing information about Kyurem, the pokemon now half awake inside of its enclosure but almost exaggeratedly calm, gingerly eyeing the surroundings. These, and the scanty illumination of the glass cubicle, turned the entire scenery into a play of black shadows and hues of blue, a hypnotising chiaroscuro, with Colress standing tall in the middle, slightly intimidated yet painfully proud, like a high class debutante.

Hell, he sure knew his worth.

''You still are young, Doctor, '' I began, ''you're so... fresh and ambitious, but I think you're a bit too heady'' I continued, as I paced around. ''Youth has its rights, but I think you're overdoing yourself. This won't get you far. Your hands, they really look like they were about to crumble off. Do you know how to use a lotion?'' 

He chuckled, and I immediately knew this laugh won't get him far. 

He might have been my chain Stoutland, but no Stoutland ever forgets how to bark. 

''I'd know if only I saw any money from working my hands to the bone, you--'' Colress blurted out in an attempt to stand up to my remarks; momentarily flushing under a wave of searing regret. It wasn't like I couldn't see this one coming, but still I jerked, and turned around towards him, my mind clouded with a mixture of sudden anger and astonishment. The air in the room suddenly became dense with deadly silence, interrupted only by occasional eeps and bleeps of research machinery. 

Yes, I didn't pay Colress any raw money. I would secure his living, supply him with necessities and fund the research he did for Plasma, however ridiculous it sometimes was to me- but I continuously refused him any money he could spend without me knowing what did he spent it on. 

I wanted to keep his mind focused on his work, not on any kind of preposterous frivolities.

Oh god, I really should have given that a second thought, his face squealed as he saw me approaching him, his stupid grin slowly waning from his face. We now stood inches away from each other, with me reaching out for his face, tracing the outline of his cheekbone with my palm.

At this point, Colress was shaking like a leaf.

''So, you think you're underpaid, Doctor?'' I chuckled as I forcefully cupped his chin, eliciting a faint groan out of him as my nails grazed over the tender skin, surprisingly softer than this on his hands. ''Are you unsatisfied with the way I appreciate your work?'' The fingers sunk into his cheeks and pursed them together with a strong grasp. ''You receive everything you need, before you even realize you need it-everything is shoved ready into your hands, and yet you complain you can't see any money from that,'' I rephrased Colress' last words in a mocking fashion, revelling in another miserable whimper from him. '' I can't believe you really had the nerve to say that in my face, you little, ungrateful greedy wretch-'' 

''I wasn't serious. I'm a-absolutely honoured I-i can work for you, Lord Ghet-'' 

I couldn't stomach any more of his pathetic babble. I dished out a slap onto his cheek, the strength of the blow forcing him off his legs onto the floor. Glasses slipped off his face and dangled miserably on the curves of his ears before he took them off completely and hid them into the pocket of his coat. 

''I insist my name doesn't go through this mouth of yours,'' I snarled as I lowered myself, straddling Colress from behind and scooping his face into my hands, one of my palms sliding upwards his head and through his hair.

''I've saved you from becoming a piece of meat in Kyurem's stomach,'' he gasped, ''and this is what I get?''

Do you even learn, I thought as I clamped my fingers across his face, outlining his trembling jawline and temples, brushing across his closed eyelids and down the slope of his nose, my thumb fingering his lips.

''I've done much more for you than that- and this is what I get. An attitude of an unruly brat spitting in my face. ''

Any trace of reasonable thinking was shut off my head on a spot. I brought myself closer and began to caress his ear, nibbling on the earlobe and tonguing the shell. Lust, inhumanly lust hummed in my mind and ravaged in my body, making every hair, every nerve, every muscle spasm and stand on its end.

Yes, as despicable as I thought he was, he also evoked all of my primal urges. I needed dominance. I needed to stomp him to the ground and tear him apart, to quench my bloodthirst. I needed power, and I was determined to show him I was born to achieve it. No one refuses Ghetsis Harmonia what he wants.

Colress' lips parted slightly and let the thumb slip beneath, welcoming it eagerly as he sucked on it and flicked it with his tongue. 

'Mm-mh, Doctor, you're such a wanton,'' I crooned right into his ear, pushing another finger into his mouth. ''First, my money, now, my finger—oh, my cute little baby, you love to suck on some thumb to your sleep, do you? You've stayed here to suck my cock-have you-?'' My voice became breathy as I clenched the fingers of my other hand around his wrist, dragging his own onto my crotch. ''You definitely have.'' 

This was when Colress decided it's the perfect opportunity to give my words justice.

He reached out for my head, tangling his fingers into my hair, and pushed it against his neck. I in turn pried his turtleneck open and let my lips wrap around milky skin in a greedy, wet kiss; the embrace getting more and more clumsy and uncoordinated as his hand began to fool around with my steadily developing erection. The blonde stroked it idly for a while, before undoing my flies and digging his hand through the fabric. I allowed myself for a quiet, gasping moan as he finally trapped the aching hardness in his digits, tugging the layer of skin off and stroking the sensitive flesh slowly in an up and down manner. I shrieked and sunk my teeth hard into his neck, as his thumb found its way to a tiny spot near the head of my cock, rubbing it out with finesse. 

My mind was heavy with the sensation, hot, numbing pleasure, stoking a fire in my senses. I moved my teeth onto his shoulder and bit even harder, holding back an urge to come in the very moment. Colress wailed quietly as his skin ruptured under the pressure of my canines, allowing small drops of blood drip onto my tongue, pleasing me with their coppery taste. Oh, yes. Perfect. He didn't fail to realize he's messed up and he needs to atone, and the only way he could succeed in it was through proving to me I wasn't mistaken, when I listened to the voices advising me to hire him. Either through excelling at his tasks, or pleasing to my filthy needs.

And I've trained him well enough to take his punishments with obedience. Picture perfect obedience.

It sparkled in his eyes as I stood up, opening my robes and dragging my pants down slightly to make way for my boner to emerge, humming with blood and dribbling with precome.

''Suck me, '' I gasped, petting his head and rubbing my cock across his lips, oh, so lush and soft. He gulped soundly, before spreading his mouth and carefully clasping it around slick, blushed head. I purred and rolled my hips in an attempt to help him make his mind quicker. ''if it really is an honour for you to work for me... just don't use your teeth for that- don't, or it could get really bad for you, Doctor... ''

Another glistening surge struck through my body as he finally let me bury myself in his mouth; I groaned lewdly and pressed my back against a nearby wall in a desperate attempt of keeping myself on my feet. I couldn't but mutter a string of bawdy praises and curses under my breath, as he swallowed me slowly and carefully to the hilt, biting back heaves of gag reflex as the tip of my throbbing member bounced and knocked against the soft walls of his throat.

He probably wasn't willing to comply to my will any more, but what he failed to tame were the reactions of his own body. His eyes watered, the blood in his veins must already have reached its boiling point and began to circulate fiercely around just the right places, as his cheeks flushed with a beautiful shade of scarlet, his pants suddenly becoming painfully tight around his crotch.

This probably wasn't the best blowjob I ever have received, but, still it felt too good to complain, it still was nothing short of amazing. It felt amazing to weave some fingers tight into fair blonde tresses, to pull and tug on them, to force some bobbing movements from the head they grew from. I had to help him. ''Look at me. Look into my eyes, you greedy leech-'' I wrapped the long blue strand of his hair around my fist, ruining its finely sculpted structure, dragging his head down so our gazes met. The pain and anguish in the scientist's yellow eyes made my blood boil.

I grasped tighter onto his locks and picked up my own pace, pumping gargling moans out of him as I literally fucked hard into his head. His body quivered under every thrust; I feared that at this rate he'll end up retching all over me, but what I didn't feel like as well was to give up. I slowed down a bit as I felt my release peaking; sometimes, I enjoyed being a tease to myself, keeping myself on the very edge for as long as I could take. I revelled in the picturesque sight he was as I got back on the track, his mouth hooding my shaft firmly, a ghastly concoction of tears and blood seeping from his nose.

Colress wheezed meekly as I pulled away; strings of bodily fluids stretched between us and broke sharply, falling onto the blonde's chin and hanging down miserably. At that moment he was a ridiculous, delicious mess of flushed cheeks, teary eyes and clothed, obvious erections rubbed against the cold floor. I barely held back a fit of laugh this picture brought me to; this usually collected, almost frigid scientist, a doctor, turning into a needy, whimpering floozy with as much effort as a blink of an eye would need. Disgusting.

His chest heaved as he gasped for air, savoring every breath like it was to be his last. ''H-hah..p-please-let me-..''

I pushed my body hard against his, making us collide with the wall and bringing a gasp out of Colress. I let my hands roam to his southern frontier, unbuckling his pants and yanking them off with few sharp moves, freeing his own erection. I looked down; it was a slightly crooked cock of rather average size and girth, nothing of a monster, already swollen and aroused well enough into twitching and drooling. I teased it gently, running my fingertips up and down its length before catching it tight into my grasp and getting to pump on it, my thumb rubbing circles around the slit. Colress grunted and moaned, bucking his hips slowly so he could rub himself against the inner side of my palm and try to steal just a bit of bliss he wasn't supposed to get. 

I snaked my free hand over the nape of his neck, drawing his head up and twisting our lips together with a sloppy, rapacious kiss; his tongue shot boldly out of his mouth into mine, exploring its interiors and joining my tongue in a duel of two fighting beasts. The taste of me still lingered on his lips; it was maliciously gross and unimaginably arousing at the same time.

As I let go of him; he caterwauled in frustration and rolled heavily a few times. I slid my hands onto his buttocks and clutched them firmly, my fingers sinking into soft flesh as deep as they could.

Colress let out a few gasps, placing his hands on my chest and forcing me onto my back; I gave in to his ordains, painfully aware of where is this going. I hissed as my ass and thighs collided with the freezing stone slabs, I felt as if they were marring my flesh with frostbites at nearly instant. He then leaned his face just above my cock, placing a few chaste kisses on its head before splaying copious amounts of saliva all over it. The frothy discharge ran in thin strands down my length, pooling and beading at its base. ''My god, Colress, this is disgusting-'' I gasped, almost surprised by the fact that I've just called him by his name, probably for the first time since I hired him. He seemed to notice that as well, as I saw a flicker of smile on his face as he climbed me, straddling my hips.

Let's get you what you really, really wanted, I thought as I lined up my cock against his entrance and eased myself into him, tearing as if through a wall; my hands clutching his pelvis with a vice grip. Colress' eyes widened, his muscles went taut all at once, mouth unfurled into heavy breathing and one loud, obscene moan. I cłosed my eyes and let myself dissolve slowly within the sensation, so warm and oh god so tight, yes, so perfectly, immaculately tight. The freezing air enveloping us was thick with his scent, the firmness of flesh in my grasp, his hitched breathing coming out in little puffs.

I winced, trying to cope with this overload, coming down onto me like an avalanche. His cock rubbed against my belly as he leaned slightly and began to rock his hips in a fluid, harmonious fashion. I couldn't help but let him again work himself in an out of my curled hand, turning us into a swift clockwork of mutual enjoyment; and him, into a panting, mewling mess. The mediocre lubrication from his spit began to wear off, which translated to spasms of hot, stinging pleasure for me. However the movements were not so fluid, Colress kept a steady rhythm, impaling himself with determination and diligence.

It felt as if I was rubbed raw, ground to dust by his insides grappling me and constricting around me, the rush buzzing in my head so loud, so tangible. I picked up a faster, harder pace, thrusting my hips up to meet and counter his moves, a bit more reserved and shy now. 

''Oh-h-hah- oh no- Ghet-sis, please- oh,please-'' he spewed out words in between gasps and groans, his back straightening and tensing up as he shook under my blows and threw his head back. His expression was painted with pain, but also with lust and yearning, an amount of gratitude unusual to someone in progress of getting manhandled like that.

As much as I wanted to screw him into a bloody mess, I felt he has to be useable to me for a long time after this.

I tossed Colress off myself and rolled him face first onto the floor, grabbing onto the lower half of his body and yanking him towards myself. His spread legs wrapped around my hips, his ass was propped up in the air and on really good display. By this time, I managed to undress him completely, leaving him stark naked, shivering of cold and arousal. I spat on him; I purred in appeal as my spit ran from his lower back down the cleft of his butt and oozing inside of him. 

''Tell me, you love being fucked like that, do you? '' I taunted him, sputtering another load onto my fingers and applying it onto his nearly arid hole. ''Tell me you want me,'' I punctuated my demand with a sharp swing of my wrist, probing my digits into him, burying them deep enough to be able to find his sweet spot. He shrilled and arched as I rubbed on it, his legs twitching, upper body quaking with ragged gasps. 

''I-I want you... '' 

''I can't hear you,'' I growled, pushing another finger to the two I already had buried inside of him, adding power to my statement with a strong slap to his buttock. Yes, this has resulted in just what I needed, in him screaming and shrieking hoarsely. ''Yes, my Lord-my perfect Lord-I need you-''

''Good boy, good- oh god-'' I groaned as I knelt behind him and pushed back inside, my nails sinking deep into his hipbones and branding them with dark welts. It was easier for me to immerse now, however, his body still felt so deliciously reluctant about the ordeal. The muscles squeezed and fluttered as I tore relentlessly through him, slapping his ass occasionally. I wasn't far from my climax; I felt I actually won't last too long anymore, but I couldn't complain. I wanted this so much.

''You're going to be nice, or not...?'' My hand crawled all over his body, stroking his back and chest, fingers flicking his nipples; finally to rest between his shaking legs and grabbing onto his cock, pumping it in chaotic, stirred fashion, in a pace adjusted to my ministrations. 

''Y-yes.. I am... oh—please, harder—''

''Come on, Colress, don't be shy- there's nothing to be afraid... whose little whore are you?... say my name...say my fucking name- '' I whispered straight into his ear as I leaned towards him, biting on his ear shell and clutching at his neck, my thrusts falling into an erratic rhythm. ''Oh, whose-little-whore-hh..ah-'' 

''G-Ghetsis-oh-I'm yours, I'm all yours, fuck me please, Ghetsis-hh-ah-''

This is good, oh yes, yes. This was enough to push me over my edge. I roared as I came hard into him, seizing his shoulders and delivering deep stabs. 

A sharp, searing shot of pleasure gushed through my body and momentarily dissolved my brain within a cloud of glittering, breathtaking solace. Everything surrounding me seemed like a surreal, garish slideshow, everything, including Colress, eventually fluttering under the waves of his own orgasm I finally rubbed out of him. He screamed intensely and shook under a wave of his release, which spilled abundantly all over my hand. 

''I really have to do this to you everyday-'' I leaned towards him and let my breathy whispers reach his ears. ''I had no idea you feel so good when I fill you to the brim-nhh-'' 

He let out a few quiet, hiccuping gasps as I continued, until I went completely soft. The movements were fluid now, oiled up with my come, leaking and dribbling out of him and down his legs as I finally drew out. I scooped some of my essence into my fingers and reached out for Colress' face, ordering him to lick them clean after smearing it across his lips. The blonde adhered with genuine dedication and enjoyment, nipping at the digits and sucking them dry. ''Oh, you. 

''The next time, I'll remember to load it all off into your fucking mouth, and you better swallow it until the last drop.'' I slurred as I ran my palm over his face, the palm still covered in blonde's own seed; he licked it off hungrily.

He then slumped listlessly onto his stomach, his body lying in a prone position, while I still was propped on my hands above him, both of us trying all of our might to catch some breath. He shifted his face from against the floor and I saw his eyes, glazed with bliss, shining with a semblance of pride, joy and fulfillment. Way to go, Colress.

 

This is what I have you there for.

 

I watched him redress as I slowly got my own afterglow in check; his eyes skipped between the articles of his clothing I collected from the floor and ditched at him, and me, still standing close to him. ''Doctor,'' I exclaimed, pushing a strong accent onto the formal title as if to shake off the remainders of our previous closeness. I turned around, staring in the distance and pretended being absorbed by the functioning of cooling machinery, trying not to look at him too much anymore. Loathsome leech. 

''You are to be the head scientist of the frigate. You will be dispatched onto the vessel as soon as it's transported to and docked in Castelia, according to the plan, you will supervise its launch and stay there until further notice. That should be in two weeks time, from now. You will be informed. Now, I insist that you leave back to your business. ''

I eyed Colress carefully as he trod towards exit, straightening his coat, putting his spectacles back on and hastily fixing his coiffure I wrecked in a throe of passion. 

''I'll come to deliver another shot tomorrow. Pavo and Faye will monitor its vitals throughout the day, so there will be not too much on your head. I will leave the video surveillance on overnight just in case. Egon and his specialists will come by the noon and fix the cracked glass.''

As he headed to exit, he did not bother to bid a proper farewell to me, passing by me without a single word, and I have limited mine to a stark growl of disgust and disappointment. 

I wanted to follow him, stop him in the door and break him, shake him, kill him. I still was thirsty. He's like a drug, his presence is to my sanity like acid spiled over a fine aluminum sheet, consuming it raw. This one shot was enough to confine my body within the domain of addiction and leave it screaming for more, more, more.

I'm going crazy, am I?


End file.
